


Lucky

by escapemyshadow



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sick Stephen, Sickfic, Soft Tony, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:59:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escapemyshadow/pseuds/escapemyshadow
Summary: It have been such a long time since they have been out for a date.Stephen would not let his sickness be the obstacle and Tony was doing his best to make Stephen feels better.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Bad writer shows up again! Sick Stephen and Soft Tony is what I am living for!   
> Bad English as usual and i hope you enjoyed it!

Tony's doubts launched in the morning.  

  
He had been woken up at about 7am to the feeling of loose arms being wrapped around his middle and a face being tucked into his neck. Tony sighed and snuggled closely back to his lover. It is not unusual; Tony was used to waking up with Stephen sprawling all over him. He snickered silently, knowing that this time round he could have caught his lover red-handed of being a cuddler. Stephen loves cuddles. He loves hug. But the prideful and stubborn guy would never admit that.

However, Tony was surprised to see Stephen was hanging off him closer than usual. He tried to turn around but Stephen’s legs had tangled up together with him, making this mission slightly harder. He heard some groaning and felt a bit of twisting here and there.

Tony turned his head slightly and looked at Stephen. His lover currently is still asleep, with a frown on his forehead. Not to mention, linger of sweats were forming on his forehead and harsh breathing coming out from his mouth.  

"You okay, baby?" He asked quietly. Stephen pursed his lips and continued to nuzzle deeper into Tony’s neck. He mumbled some incoherent words that made Tony perplexed.

“What were you trying to say?”

In a muffled voice, “It is cold…” Tony glanced out the window, seeing how the sunlight blazing through the tinted glasses. “Baby, are you sure you alright?” Tony used some strength and finally he was able to spin himself around, facing Stephen fully.

Stephen doesn’t look good. Not at all.

“Baby, maybe you caught a-“

“I am alright.” Stephen finally opened his eyes. Tony will always be amazed how greenish-blue his eyes is. Stephen’s eyes are the first thing that caught Tony’s attention. He always admire how much power Stephen’s eyes held. But today, his eyes seems a bit dull.

"Are you sure?” Tony asked concernedly, “Maybe I should take your temperature.” He doesn’t want his baby to be sick. Especially not on a beautiful Sunday.

“I feel fine.” Stephen whispered, “Just cold. Don’t forget I am doctor, I will know if I am sick. Don’t worry too much.” Stephen pressed his head tightly against Tony’s chest, and muttered, “Just hug me and I will feel better. Come on, let’s sleep for a while more before we have to get up for our date.”

Tony smiled at his sleepy lover and obliged, thinking there is no harm in sleeping for the next hour. Anyway, he has everything planned out. It would be great.  

When they woke up again one hour later, Stephen was feeling shitter than previously. His throat was burning slightly, and his whole body was aching. Truthfully, he knew he was falling sick, he could feel it last night. However, he didn’t want to bring it up was because today was their date. After so long, they finally were able to set a day and have a date. A date where he does not have to be doctor strange neither Tony needs to be iron man. The other avengers knew it would be a death threat to call them in unless it is a deadly necessary. After all, Tony did warned them.

Since Stephen insisted in staying the bed, trying to drag his time, Tony had already prepared breakfast. Pancakes and Tea. It looked so heavenly and they definitely going well with Stephen’s unsettling stomach. “Eating on the bed? What a great treatment!” Stephen teased. Tony chuckled softly and that made Stephen smiled. He has always love when Tony laughed.

“Why, of course, princess.” Tony smirked, looking at the slightly annoyed Stephen. Stephen always hated when Tony called him that. “You do know the chances of dirtying the bed is higher now right?” Stephen fiddled his hands consciously. Tony looked at him softly, “None of that, baby. It will be fine if I am feeding you.” He pressed a kiss gently on his forehead and put down the tray on his lap.

Sometime, Stephen wondered what exactly he has done to deserve such kindness from his lover. But everything came to a stop, when he suddenly let out a cough. He rubbed his nose, trying to stop the itchiness. He croaked, “Before you say anything, I am fine.” Tony decided to let it go, “Fine. But if I think there is something more to it. You will be getting it from me.”

“Getting what?” Stephen wriggled his eyebrow seductively, causing Tony burst out laughing. “Stop it! We have a long day to go. Come and let’s have our breakfast.”

After about fifteen minutes, Stephen had decided that he was full with only a few bites. He barely finished one whole pancake! Tony was slowly yet summing his suspicious. He decided he was going to approach this carefully. “Baby, are you full already?” Stephen nodded his head and barely moved an inch on the bed. “You didn’t even finish your tea! Are you sure you are okay?” Stephen narrowed his eyes, “I am fine-“he lets out a loud cough before continued, “Of course, I am. Now let me go shower and we are ready to go.”

“Would you mind if I take your temperature?”

“Hell no!” With that exclaimed, Stephen immediately jumped out of the bed, not forgetting to wince for his sore body and dashed into the bathroom. Tony stood there for a minute, trying to take in what had just happened. He was shocked at his lover’s reaction but at the same time he cooed for his adorableness. He sighed helplessly, thinking that he would just have to take up the role of making sure that Stephen did not make himself worse.

“I am done.” Stephen dressed up in a thin cardigan with a grey shirt underneath and a black long pant. Stephen slide his sling rings onto his fingers, and asked, “So where are we going?”

“I’m actually thinking of beach but I think your cold will get worse.”

“I don’t have a cold.” Tony breathed out in silent annoyance, “Keep telling yourself that.”

Stephen frowned and bit his lip, “Tony. I. Don’t. Have. Cold.”

“Fine. If you are getting worse, don’t come to me.” Tony snapped, frustrated with Stephen’s stubbornness. The moment he turned around and looked at Stephen, he felt slightly guilty. He supposed to make sure Stephen doesn’t make himself worse but yet here he was snapping at him.

“I am sorry. I don’t mean it.” Tony walked towards to him, “I am worried.”

“No. It is okay.” Stephen grabbed Tony’s hands, “Today is our date. I don’t want to ruin it.”

“Oh baby, you wouldn’t ruin it.” Tony pressed a soft kiss at his corner of lips, “As long as I get to spend time with you.”

“I promised I am fine. Let’s go, alright?”

Tony squeezed Stephen’s hands lightly and waited for Stephen to open up a portal.

Once they reached there, they found a quiet and private place to set up their things. After that, they spent their day lazing around the mat. They joked and kissed and touched most of the time. And right now, they have decided to make use of these few twigs and leaves and made each other crowns.

Stephen constantly rubbing his stomach, hoping that Tony would not notice and at the same time, easing the pain that was creeping up. He was actually having a great time. He did not want his poor immune system to ruin it right now. He could feel Tony’s graze on him again, he immediately removed his hand and pretended to fix the crown which was lying nicely on his head.

Suddenly, a poorly made twig ring was shoved in front of Stephen’s face. Two twigs was roughly been twined around with fives small browns leaves stuck in between the spaces. Where did Tony manage to find the one red petal and put it in the middle?

Stephen’s heart swelled up with happiness. His mind couldn’t form any words.

“I..umm.”

“Shh…” Tony pressed a finger against his mouth, “Stephen, will you make me the luckiest guy on the Earth?”

“How dare you propose with such a cheap ring?” Stephen scoffed, trying to hide his blush.

Tony rolled his eyes, “So your answer is…?”

Stephen leaned forwards and softly whispered into Tony’s ear, “Yes.”

Tony lift up Stephen’s left hand and slowly to slide the ring in but suddenly both of them burst out laughing.

“Damn Tony!” Stephen pushed Tony away playfully, “You can’t even get the right measurement.”  

“I am sorry!” Tony laughed, pretending to grab Stephen back, “Come back, my love!”

Stephen was laughing but suddenly caught up in his throat and he started to cough uncontrollably. Tony got worried and hurried over Stephen and patting his back.

“I think you are coming down with something.”

“No-No…I am fine.” Stephen tried to say but his cough wouldn’t subsided.

“Come on, baby, I think we should head back.”

“But I don’t want…” Stephen winced, “We are having so much fun.”

Tony smiled gently, appreciating how much Stephen have been actually waiting for this date. Tony knew he was going to plan more dates next time.

“Shh…I promised there will be a next time, alright.” Stephen nodded sadly. He waited for Tony to pack all the things before opening up the portal and back to their home.

Once they reached home, Tony made a big fuss over Stephen. He made Stephen a cup of tea and had him to eat some pills before rushing him off to the bed. When Stephen woke up, it was already night time. Stephen looked at his side, and saw Tony lying beside him, reading a book.

“Hey,” Tony put down his book, “Are you feeling better?”

“Mhmm…yea…I am sorry though…”

“Shh…” Tony got of the bed and went to Stephen’s side, “Come baby, I got something to show you. But I need you to close your eyes.”

“Tony, I swear if I knocked into a wall, I’m going to scream.”

“You are such a drama queen. I promised you will be safe.” Tony slowly leading Stephen out of the sanctum and back into their small yard, “3…2…1… Tada!”

“Tony…” Stephen could hardly believe his eyes, “This is …”

“I hate how you keep thinking that you have ruined the date. To me, nothing is more important that your health and happiness.” Tony guided Stephen in to the nicely built tent, “And I want you to know that even though you are sick, we still can have our date.”

Stephen choked on his own tears, “Damn it, you are making me cry.”

“I don’t mind.”

“I love you so much.” Stephen hugged Tony tightly, “Thank you so much.”

“I love you too, baby.” Tony turned to his side, “Do you still remember this?”

“Wrong ring by the right person?” Stephen chuckled and sniffed, carefully took the twig ring into his hand.

“I promised one day I will give you a real ring.” Stephen growled, “No. This is the best ring. And I love it.”

Two of them were sitting side by side, a big blanket covering both of them. Tony’s arm was around Stephen’s shoulder while Stephen’s head lying on against Tony’s neck. Both of them were admiring the beautiful night sky and there was only one thought flashed past their mind.

_How lucky I am to meet you_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
